


Little Omega

by akamekurosaki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Forgive Me, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, i have sinned, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamekurosaki/pseuds/akamekurosaki
Summary: Sapnap and Karl go to a nightclub, Karl's kinda a hoe, Sap gets jealous and fucks him in an alleyThis is a gift for a friend, you better enjoy this you beautiful bitch
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and the characters are fictional, not based on the real-life people at all

The club itself was dimly lit, but Karl could still see Sapnap under the bright flashing lights from above. The music playing had a harsh beat that made Karl feel as though his heart would thump right out of his chest. Non-stop dancing, hot bodies all around, Karl was in his element here. 

**_There is no barrier between us_ **

**_Whispers and moans, and ringing in my ear_ **

**_There is no barrier between us_ **

Even with all of these overwhelming factors, Sapnap couldn’t find it in himself to tear his eyes away from his lover. Karl looked enchanting, loose crop-top flowing around him and hips swaying in time with each beat drop. Long legs seeming to glow under the dim neon lights, sparkling eyeshadow enhancing and bringing out all color that could be seen in Karl’s eyes. Sapnap stared at Karl as they danced, the smaller boy looking up briefly only to be met with a burning gaze staring him down. His cheeks were dusted a light pink and he quickly looked away, embarrassment and dim arousal stirring in the frail boy.

_**Don't lower your eyes** _

_**I love you** _

_**I am in love, dear** _

_**I am in love** _

_**Gaze in my eyes** _

_**I love you** _

_**You are bewitching** _

_**What can I do** _

_**Darling, what can I do?** _

As much as he loved drinking and dancing, Sapnap felt the tell-tale feeling of his bladder reminding him of other things. He leaned in close to the smaller and murmured a soft “Be right back, doll.” before pecking him softly on the lips and leaving the dance floor. Karl smiled after him, watching Sapnap leave before deciding to take a break and moved to sit at the bar and wait. 

_**“I can feel your eyes upon me”** _

Karl felt like he was being watched and looked over to see a taller man staring him down with a hunger-filled gaze two seats over. After being caught staring, the man moved over closer to the smaller, leaning in close. He grabbed Karl’s hand and moved to grab his chin, tilting his head up, forcing Karl to gaze into dark green eyes. 

**_Blocking his path, I bring his face close to mine_ **

**_“His large, glittering, masculine eyes are so close to mine_ **

**_That I see nothing else”_ **

“Little omega.” he murmured “What are you doing alone in a place like this?” The man moved his hand from Karl’s chin to slide down his shoulder to his arm. 

_**You press my arm** _

Karl was on the verge of panic before catching a glimpse of Sapnap leaving the bathroom, their eyes locking across the room before smirking slightly, a teasing glint in his eyes as he saw Sapnap light up with fury at seeing another man near what was _his_. 

“I’m just here to have some fun, what’s a strong alpha like you doing here, hmm?” Karl softly responded. 

Sapnap swore he saw red when that random guy touched Karl, grabbing his lover by the chin to make him look up. His heart was beating in time with the fast bass flowing around the nightclub as he quickly approached the two, thoughts rolling violent.

The nameless man let a sharp grin overtake his face before he was reeling back, hand flying to his nose as he felt a solid fist make contact, blood gushing from the new wound. “Back the fuck off what’s **_not yours_**.” Sapnap growled out, the sound sparking a sharp burst of arousal in Karl. 

**_But I love you_ **

**_Of that there is no doubt_ **

Sapnap said nothing else before harshly grabbing Karl’s hand and dragging him out the back of the club into the dark alleyway behind the building. Sapnap wasted no time and quickly pinned the other against the wall. “I leave for five _fucking_ minutes and you already go looking for any cock available.” he growled out, leaning in close to the others neck before harshly biting down, “Well too fucking bad, _doll_ , you belong to me and only me.”

”Please—“ Karl whined, the smaller boy’s hot breath hitting Sapnap’s ear, making him twitch in his jeans. He adored it when Sapnap got like this, all rough and possessive, alpha instincts screaming inside the other over Karl. 

“You little fucking—“ he growled, hands gripping the others thighs, lifting him up and pressing the smaller against the alleyway wall.

“You wanna be a whore? Fine, I’ll fuckin’ treat you like one.” 

“Sap please please— Karl begged, adoring the feeling of being trapped between the brick wall and his angry boyfriend. “What? Is there something you want, _whore_?” Sapnap growled, gripping the others thighs harder, forming bruises causing the smaller boy to moan. 

Karl tried to move his hips to grind onto the other, craving friction on his growing erection under the shorts. “Oh no you fucking don’t.” Sapnap muttered, holding onto the other harder and pinning him against the wall more, to the point Karl couldn’t move his waist. Karl let out a weak whine and wrapped his legs around the other, urging Sapnap closer. 

Sapnap moved one of his hands up, touch suddenly light and teasing. He trailed his fingers up towards the inner part of Karl’s thigh. The muscle trembled under Sapnap’s touch and that alone made a sharp grin show on his face. He moved his hand over the other clothed erection before resting just above the buttons on the other shorts, hand warm and splayed out over the others belly. 

“Sap please.” Karl whined again, legs tightening around the other, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. “Please _what_ , whore? Speak up or I’ll leave you here shaking and _empty_.” Sapnap casually threatened, tone sharp and low. “Fuck please just- just touch me.” he begged, an almost broken sob leaving him as a few tears finally fell. Sapnap’s hand snapped forward, quickly sliding down the smaller boy’s shorts, taking him and hand and giving a few strokes to the pulsing organ. 

Karl threw his head back with a broken moan that was swallowed by his lover as bruising lips pressed into his. He put up no resistance as he felt a hot tongue slide into his mouth, the battle for dominance nonexistent. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Karl held back more moans as he felt Sapnap’s hand begin stroking him a bit faster, hips bucking up instinctively in response. 

“C'mon' little omega, can’t you just sing for me?” Sapnap murmured, dark eyes staring down at his lover unraveling beneath him, a deep sense of pride settling in his chest at the sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "The Ball" from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they'll fuck next chapter


End file.
